perfection
by a beautiful catastrophe
Summary: "I think you sound sexier than me in your I've-just-woken-up voice." he says. So much for hating me. But then again, it is possible to hate someone and think they're sexy at the same time. / athena crest is a slytherin. sirius black is a gryffindor. stick them in the same house for a day, and what do you get? only trouble.
1. The Noble and Ancient House Of Black

**perfection**

( Some people say perfection doesn't exist. I don't believe perfection is achievable - but some people are closer to it than others. )

* * *

I know perfection isn't achievable.

I know especially for me, perfection is physically, literally and emotionally impossible.

Because a Slytherin doesn't feel - of course they can touch and feel, but honestly, they're all (including me) emotionally void.

And I am a Slytherin. And I know if I don't feel, then I can't feel perfection.

No wonder those Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are smiling and laughing all the time.

On the outside - the façade of the castle is beautiful, strong and bound to survive for years to come. But on the inside, the castle walls are crumbling. In a way, I am that castle. I know one day, I won't be able to reign in those emotions anymore - the walls hiding the monster within is breaking. And I'm doing my best to plaster the breaking shards back together, but it is impossible.

"Athena. Welcome to our house. Mother said we were expecting you." Regulus Black nods politely at me, as it is common courtesy. After all, I am the one standing in the house of his forebears. I can't help but tense up nervously - I shouldn't have accepted Walburga's invitation.

"R-Regulus. Thank you for the invitation." I stutter slightly.

_Pick up the pieces,_ I chastise myself.

"I'd assume you'd want to tell my mother that you are here, she's in the study." he says, casually brushing a non-existent strand of hair to the side.

"And where would that be?" I ask, meeting his steel grey eyes.

"Oh, yes, second floor, third room to the right." he recites, before turning away.

I make my way up to see Walburga: I walk all the way up a staircase before looking around for the study. There's the bathroom, a bedroom, and then a study, I can tell by the golden plaques attached to the doors, with the names of the rooms engraved in them. Every decoration in this house seemed to be extremely expensive. I tap twice on the study door, before entering.

Walburga looks up from the sheet of paper she had been writing on.

"Athena."

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs Black." I say, remembering my manners.

"Always a pleasure." She sighs. "I'd assume you'd want to greet," ever so slightly, so slightly that it is barely noticable, she screws up his nose in distaste, "Sirius. He is your age after all."

"Of course. Where would he be?" I ask, unconsciously frowning.

_She must have a mild dislike for her son, Sirius, apparently,_ I think to myself. _But I can't judge, I haven't even met him._

"His room is on the top floor: the room furthest to the left." Walburga says looking back down at her papers.

I gave her an appreciative nod before making my way up to Sirius's room.

I don't even bother to knock on the door. I just push the door open -_ it isn't locked_ and walk in. A boy is talking into a mirror of some sort.

"-Prongs, you sent that to Lily? Oh, Merlin, she's going to freak- hang on," the boy in the room finally noticed me, "there's this girl in my room, she's probably one of my mother's freaks."

"What do you want?" he asks me, annoyedly and seemingly impatiently.

"I'm Athena Crest. And apparently you're Sirius Black." he looked at me oddly, before whispering to the mirror, "Prongs, I'll catch up with you later, I've got something to do."

"Toodles!" says another boy's voice.

He turns his attention to me.

"Let me guess. You're that "respectable guest" that the old witch," He shuddered as if he had just seen the most disgusting thing, "said we were going have over. Am I right?"

I looked into his eyes, and Merlin, there was something more human about him than all the other Blacks. His eyes seemed to burn with an invisible raging fire, and he was scowling at me.

"Er, yeah."

Well, this was awkward.

* * *

**A/N: I like felt that I should post another fic, because I didn't really feel like writing chapters for any of my others. This will be around a five-shot to a ten chaptered fic.**

**Who knows.**

**REVIEW?**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	2. Questions, Sexy Voices And Trust

**perfection**  
"Questions, Sexy Voices And Trust"

* * *

Do you know why that wretched mother of mine has invited you over here?" Sirius asks me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Should I?" I asked him, tilting my head just the slightest bit upwards to look him straight in the eye.

"Should you?"

"What do you think?"

"What do you think I think?"

"I can't tell you, I'm not a legilimens."

"Or are you?"

"Am I?"

"You tell me."

"No, why don't you tell me?"

"You ask a lot of questions." he says, looking at me with an incomprehensible expression written across his face.

"So do you." I say, running my fingers through my hair, trying to untangle the hidden knots beneath the shiny facade.

He is quiet for a while. A brief silence washes over us. He pinches the bridge of his nose, he is deep in thought.

Finally, he speaks.

"You know what I've figured out?"

"No, I don't." I am blunt. I don't say 'what?' like what normal witches and wizards say, I tell him what is on my mind.

"My mother sees you like a diamond." He pauses. "Expensive and precious. Although there are plenty of them, you have certain characteristics particularly appeal to her tastes. But when she buys you, she doesn't plan to keep you. She plans to sell you for more than you're actually worth, to a person foolish enough to buy you."

"And you are like a shell. A hard shell." I close my eyes and exhale before continuing. "But you aren't hollow. There is a pearl inside of you. But you never open your shell and show anyone the pearl except for those you trust. You don't trust me, and I don't trust you for sure. But I agree about what you say about me and diamonds. I want to know why she wants this diamond," I gesture to myself. "and I will find out. But only with your help. I need you to show me your pearl and shine. I need you to help me."

He frowns.

"I do want to find out why she wants you here," he says. My hope levels soar. "but I don't trust you at all."

Then they fall.

"I don't trust you either," I say, "but I need your trust in order to figure this out."

"You have to trust me if I trust you, you know." he says.

"I know."

"I can't trust you straight away, you know. Give me some time."

"Fine." I say.

"Fine." he says.

I walk out of his room, and shut the door behind me quietly. And as I do, he calls after me.

"By the way, Crest, your room is two doors from the room opposite mine."

* * *

"Crest."

"Mffff." I mumble, rolling over, and covering my ears with the pillow.

"Oi, Crest, get up."

Someone prods my cheek with their finger.

"C'mon, get up, Crest. Athena. Whatever. That's your name, right?"

"Mffff. Ufff." I try to say 'move off' but it comes out slurred and muffled.

"Athena, get up."

I blindly swat the air, and stop when I feel something or someone solid. Then I take grasp of whatever I just swatted, and hit it. Hard.

"Merlin, woman, I'm going to get a bruise from trying to wake you up. Ouch. Wake up, or I'll take off the blanket."

I don't move.

"I'm going to count to ten."

"One..."

I groan, and cover my ears.

"Two...three...four...five..."

I force my face down into the pillow.

"Six...seven...eight...nine..."

I feel a rush of cold air on top of me. He's stolen my blanket. Damnit. Before he said ten.

Ugh. How unfair.

I open my eyes, and my vision is blurry, but then it clears up.

Sirius, Black, whatever, is standing up with my blanket in his hand.

"You're awake." he says.

"Yeah." My voice is thick and husky from sleep.

"Damn. I think you beat me in this category." he says, before whistling.

I'm confused.

"What?"

"I think you sound sexier than me in your I've-just-woken-up voice."

* * *

**a/n:** _I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS, THANK YOU FOR ASKING. I DO PLAN TO FINISH IT. FOR THE LOVE OF SIRIUS._

_and because liza would probably kill me._

_BUT NEVERMIND THAT. I WILL FINISH THIS AND BECAUSE I'M GOING ON AN OVERSEAS HOLIDAY FOR SIX WEEKS I HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE, YAY_

_UHM_

_ANYTHING ELSE I NEED TO SAY_

_HI_

_HI_

_HOW ARE YOU?_

_DO YOU LIKE CHEESE?_

_FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM: seriouslysirius_

_AND THAT IS ALL_

_K BYE_


End file.
